I Always Win
by Infamous Kei
Summary: It was all a trap . . . a set up. WARNING: YAOI AND LIME OR WHATEVER KIND OF FRUIT YOU WANT IT TO BE! ONE SHOT 6918


_**WARNING: THIS IS LEMON/LIME OR WHATEVER KIND OF FRUIT YOU WANT IT TO BE! ALSO IT'S YAOI!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

_**I Always Win**_

_It was all a trap . . . _

_A set up, just so he could show off to someone._

Hibari found where these trouble makers of Namimori are hiding, after beating it out of some people. Slowly he walks over the bodies of the herbivores and makes his way into the building; unknown to him, that someone is waiting for him and only him. He's inside of the building now and it's too quiet; this is starting to become too easy, even for him. But there was one thing for sure . . . someone was watching him.

"Stop hiding and come out, only herbivores that flock together do that."

The only answer he gets isn't silences, but this:

"Kufufufu . . ."

And it fades out, Hibari walks towards the taunting laugh. He found where it ended at, behind this double doors . . . the person that's behind all the disorder within his city, is behind these doors. He thinks about how to open it . . . would more of those weaklings come out or what? So to be on the safe side he kicked it open.

"Kufufufu . . . so nice of you to join me; Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari readies his weapons of choice.

"I really hate people whom lacks discipline."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong Hibari; I do have discipline. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mukuro Rokudo."

Mukuro says as he stands up.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Let's see you try."

With that said, their fight began. Their weapons screaming at each other, both males baring their teeth at one another; both wearing cuts and busies. But who will come out on top? None would budge; it would seem like a stale mate that was until Hibari let loose the secret that he was hiding in his weapon, slicing at the man that he now harbors hatred for; cutting his clothes and just scratching the surface of his skin. Things seems to be in Hibari's favor . . . that was till Mukuro turned the tables at the last minuet. Giving Hibari a private showing of Cherry Blossoms; he body sways slightly, his movements become sloppy. Mukuro sees through his movement . . . he's toying with the boy and Hibari knows it. Mukuro just slaps him around a bit, and kicks him in the gut sending him flying to the other side of the room. Mukuro sits back on his "throne" and looks down at Hibari with a smile that would freeze anyone on the spot; but not Hibari, he was determined to win.

"It would seem that you lose this battle, Hibari."

"I always win."

He pushes himself up, but alas he's brought to his knees; so he crawls his way over to the man that he will not admit defeat to.

"These Cherry Blossoms are lovely are they not?"

He just glares at the man before him as he makes his way up to where he sits; he gets there and have no more energy to press on, he just sits there glaring at him.

"While you're down there you can make yourself useful to me."

His glare only gets worst.

"But you can't bite me there, that's the only place that I'm sensitive at."

The multi coloured eye boy said to him.

"Sorry, I don't like men."

"But there's something about you Hibari Kyoya. All you have to do is do as I say, and you'll be free to go and do what you want."

"Fuck you."

He smiles.

"Fufufu . . . As you wish."

He took off his jacket, and undid his pants and pulled it down just enough to show off his length, he forces Hibari to come closer to him and forces his mouth open, forcing his nine inches into his mouth, poking the back of his throat, causing the poor boy to almost gag, but Mukuro doesn't care he loves that feeling.

"You have to do some work to boy."

He says as he looks down at Hibari, he did something that you would never dream of . . . he gave in, he placed himself into the palms of Mukuro's hands. Bobbing his head up and down on his own, using his tongue in most areas, and then only paying attention to the tip using his teeth a little; Mukuro pulls on Hibari's hair, pulling his head off of his dick.

"Take it off."

He listens, in his bloody, busied, and weaken state he does as he is told. He had some trouble getting the shirt off, he gets help, but not the kind he wants. Hibari is now in only his boxers, and tries to back out . . . in other words, run away.

"There's no turning back now."

Mukuro says as he pins the teen to the ground.

"I'll show you how it should feel."

With that Mukuro ripped Hibari's boxers off and put his length in his mouth, teasing him, feeling him thrash around, trying to break free; but Mukuro wouldn't let him go, not yet at least.

"St-stop it."

"Why? When your body is enjoying it so much."

Hibari repeats his last statement. Mukuro hums as Hibari's dick was in his mouth liking the reaction he got out of him. Mukuro trailed kisses on the panting male and claimed his mouth with his own; forcing his mouth open once more, and another fight was going on; Hibari trying to force him out and Mukuro trying to stay in, this fight ends as a draw.

"Now for the main event."

Hibari pushes himself up and tries to run away, only to end up on his face in a couch cushion.

"You can't run from me."

Mukuro says as he takes off the rest of his clothes.

"I can be nice, when I want to that is."

He drags Hibari to a couch and bends him over.

"With our without lube?"

"Go fuck yourself Mukuro."

"I'll be nice, since it's your first time and use some. Try not to scream too loud."

Mukuro taunts as he rubs lotion on his self, he groans slightly, sensitive to his own touch, the rest of the lotion was rubbed between the other male's (for the lack of a better word) cheeks to make it easier for him, and then it happened . . . Mukuro forced all of himself into Hibari in just one thrust. Hibari bit his bottom lip, ripping the skin to keep from crying out. But it didn't last long, Mukuro wanted Hibari to scream, he wanted him to relax. So to make things easier for him, he gripped Hibari's dick and started to stroke him, never once missing a beat, he hit something forcing Hibari to open his mouth and scream and groan; he loves the sound the younger male was making and kept at what he was doing.

"Mu-Mukuro . . . stop . . ."

Hibari stutters as he groans, trying to push the illusionist out of him. But it didn't work no matter how hard he tried, he screams some more as Mukuro gripped him harder and went faster.

"Don't worry . . . it's almost over."

Ever so slowly he pulls out, and flips him over. Mukuro rubs both himself and Hibari, making him cum all over his hands, and Mukuro cums all over Hibari's chest and face. He licks his hand clean and looked down at the red face, panting boy.

"See, I always win."

Mukuro says with a smirk.

"I think I'll keep you here a bit longer."

He calls for people to come and clean and dress Hibari.

"I will bite you to death . . ."

"Kufufufu, let's see you try."


End file.
